


Stay up past your bedtime.

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Dove Chocolate One Shots [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan and KID’s shenanigans leave Ran out in the cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, I feel guilty about that, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, a little angsty, marked it underage because Conan but we all know it’s not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: There’s no way Shinichi would miss a KID heist. Too bad Conan has a pretty strict bedtime and a black belt not-sister to enforce it.





	Stay up past your bedtime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm staying up past my bedtime to post this ;D
> 
> Beta'd by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works)!

The first thing Ran said after Conan solved the riddle of KID’s latest heist notice was, “That’s awfully far for a school night.” She turned to Kogoro. “Otou-san, I don’t think Conan-kun should go to this one. He’ll be exhausted at school the next day.”

“What? But Ran-neechan–”

“She’s right, runt,” Kogoro drawled. “Stop sticking your nose in so I can stop carting you around to these things. Leave it to that task force. They’re the ones getting paid for it.”

“You don’t have to come with me,” Conan objected. _Please_ don’t _, actually._ “I can go on my own–”

“In the middle of the night, in the middle of winter, to a temple in the middle of nowhere?” Ran asked, hands on her hips. “No way. Just leave this one alone, Conan-kun. There’ll be other KID heists.”

While that was certainly true, Conan was tempted to try tantrum-mode just to see how far it would take him. But, well, “Conan” was getting a little too old to get away with that. Briefly, he considered trying to make up a convincing alternate interpretation of the notice that might allow him a little more wiggle room, but he knew it was hopeless.

Slowly, with careful deliberation, he let his shoulders slump in defeat. “Okay,” he muttered at his feet. “I guess you’re right.”

 

It was the middle of a school night, in the middle of winter, in the middle of nowhere when Conan got the literal drop on KID. He’d been waiting for him to pass through the covered outdoor walkway to the large storehouse at the back of the temple property. When he did, Conan swung down from the walkway’s roof and landed in a crouch in KID’s path.

KID halted, the card gun suddenly in his hand and a flicker of cool anger darting across his face before he processed who it was and spread his arms wide. “Tantei-kun!” he said, his excitement no less apparent for his slightly hushed voice. Around them, the snowfall had started to stick, muting the cold night. “Does the task force know you’re here?”

“No,” Conan answered. “It _is_ a school night, you know. _Nobody_ knows I’m here.”

KID’s smile flashed to a wolfish, predatory grin. “Is that so?” He took a step forward but Conan just smirked and tucked his hands into his coat pockets, watching KID’s shadowed face.

“That’s right. You planning to do something about it–”

“CONAN-KUN!”

Conan went dead pale in an instant and KID whipped around toward the voice – still far off… for now. “I thought you said no one knew–” KID demanded, turning back to Conan – but he was gone, the walkway empty. “Oi, Tantei-kun–!”

“I _KNOW_ YOU’RE HERE, CONAN-KUN!”

“ _Hide me!_ ” Conan’s voice hissed from right behind KID. He glanced back to see Conan cowering under his cape.

“YOU ARE A TERRIBLE ACTOR AND A PILLOW STUFFED UNDER A BLANKET WOULDN’T FOOL _ANYONE_!”

He grabbed onto the leg of KID’s slacks. “ _Please!_ ” he whispered.

“Oh, Tantei-kun,” KID said with a shake of his head, but he was smiling again as he turned and swooped down to snatch Conan into his arms. He bolted for the storehouse.

“Shut up,” Conan muttered against KID’s chest as he rushed the doors then quickly swept them closed again. “You’re scared of her too.”

He was clinging, trying not to get in the way too much as KID shot a grappling line into the rafters and made bafflingly short work of a pitch-dark, vertical, burdened climb.

“Well of course I am,” KID whispered. “Can you imagine what she would do to the gentleman thief who stole her precious little charge’s heart?”

Conan could hear the wicked curl to KID’s lips as KID settled himself onto a nook in the rafters, Conan on his lap with his back pulled tight to KID’s chest.

“Well, I _have_ seen a lot of murder so yeah. I can picture it pretty well.”

“Spoilsport,” KID muttered with his head tucked down next to Conan’s. Conan noticed a distinct lack of hat brim poking him in the side of the head and reached up to confirm his suspicion. Small fingers found the bill of a baseball cap instead and Conan let out a disbelieving huff.

“You changed your clothes? Somewhere between grabbing me on the walkway and now. _How_?”

KID nuzzled his lips against Conan’s ear. “It’s a secret~!”

They both tensed a little when they heard Ran’s voice again, nearer now, still shouting Conan’s name. She entered the storehouse a few moments later but only called out again, took a cursory glance around, then turned sharply on her heel and left with a frustrated growl.

“…I really did it this time,” Conan whispered with a numbing sort of horror.

“Mm,” KID agreed, cheerful about it. “You really are such a delinquent, Conan-kun. Sneaking out after dark to meet your criminal older boyfriend even though your guardians disapprove~”

He was grinning, Conan just knew, so he jabbed his elbow back into KID’s ribs though with hardly any force. “Stop enjoying this.”

“Not a chance,” KID purred back. “After all, I got you all dusty too, taking you up here like this. I think I should take you home and give you a bath before I return you to them~”

“Idiot,” Conan murmured, and KID could _hear_ the blush. “I’m going to have a hard enough time explaining where I’ve been to Ran. If I’m gone all night–”

He felt KID heave a sigh against his neck. “Then maybe I should just steal you for real. That way I wouldn’t have to keep giving you back. I could just keep you… you know?”

There was real sadness there and Conan slumped a little in KID’s arms, pressing back against his chest. They both knew full well they couldn’t do that.

For a while they sat there, tucked away in cold, dark, and silence, and content with that as long as they were together. But eventually KID reached around and pressed his heist target into Conan’s hands. Conan wanted to throw it to the across the storehouse.

He closed both hands over it instead, the surface of the egg-shaped stone sliding smooth under his gloves.

“I’ll drop you off with the police, Meitantei,” KID whispered. “She can’t get too mad if you’ve saved the day again and recovered the treasure, right?”

“KID…” KID’s arms were tight around Conan’s waist and Conan thought quietly for a few seconds before he murmured, “Close your eyes.”

He could feel KID hesitate. “…Can’t see much anyway,” he eventually answered, but Conan also felt him nod so he twisted carefully in KID’s arms, turning to face him.

Gentle, gloved fingers brushed against KID’s forehead, felt across his face, glanced lightly over his closed eyelids. Then one small hand gripped KID’s tie and KID felt a tentative warmth at his cheek before Conan’s lips pressed to his.

KID didn’t lean into it – he leaned back, but he also snuck a hand into Conan’s hair and guided him down along with him, letting gravity help keep him close. KID relaxed under him, enjoying the contact for what little time it lasted. Conan, as usual, cut the kiss off fairly quickly.

“Sorry,” he breathed against KID’s cheek. “I know it’s weird, like this, but–”

“It’s okay.” KID’s arms snaked more fully around Conan, hugging him tight. “Thank you.”

When KID eventually let out another sigh, Conan noted that some of the sadness had gone out of it, leaving only wistful resignation.

“Well, are you ready to go, Meitantei?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you next time, KID.”

It was a promise, KID knew, and he smiled as he ducked his head to nuzzle another kiss against Conan’s cheek. “I’ll try to make it a little earlier next time,” he teased.

“Or not on a school night,” Conan replied with a smirk.

Then KID stood, balancing on the rafter with Conan in his arms, the heist target still clutched in one small fist, and they vanished from the storehouse.


End file.
